wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Salad
"Fruit Salad" is a very well known Wiggles song about making a fruit salad. It is probably the most popular Wiggles song. Transcript from the Wiggles' Debut Video in 1993 Anthony: Do you like fruit salad? It's yummy, isn't it? We're making our own fruit salad. You can make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure though there's an adult there who will let you use a plastic knife. Song Lyrics Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Let's make some fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's fun to do it the healthy way. (Uh, huh, huh!) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! The first step, peel your bananas. The second step, toss in some grapes. The third step, chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. (Uh, huh, huh!) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! The first step, eat up the banana. The second step, eat up some grapes. The third step, eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today, (Uh, huh, huh!) It's time to put the scraps away. (Uh, huh, huh!) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Fruit salad! Gallery FruitSalad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in 1993 prologue FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|1993 song title FruitSalad.jpg|1993 version (Wiggle Time) GregSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Greg singing in 1993 version FruitSalad(Food).jpg|Grapes and bananas in 1993 version FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1998 prologue FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook in 1998 prologue FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|Beauty mate! FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|1998 song title FruitSalad-1998.jpg|1998 version (Yummy Yummy (re-recording) FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|TV Series 2 song title FruitSalad-Live.jpg|1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|Another 1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|1999 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|1999 cameo (Wigglemix) FruitSalad-2000Live.jpg|2000 live FruitSalad-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) File:FruitSalad-2004Live.jpg|2004 live FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) FruitSalad-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) FruitSalad-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-USALive.jpg|2005 version (Wiggledancing! LIVE In The USA) FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Greg in 2006 prologue FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|2006 Mariachi version (TV Series 5) MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Fruit Salad" BrettSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Brett singing the song FruitSalad-Spanish.jpg|Spanish version FernanditoSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Fernandito singing this song File:FruitSalad-LunaParkLive.jpg|Luna Park live FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam in 2006 live prologue FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing this song FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|2007 version (Pop Go the Wiggles Show) File:FruitSalad-2008Live.jpg|2008 live FruitSalad-2009Live.jpg|2009 version (Big Big Show in the Round) FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2010 live prologue FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits in the Round) FruitSalad-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in 2011 live prologue FruitSalad-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) FruitSalad-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) FruitSalad-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld Coldplay-FruitSalad.jpg|Coldplay singing the song FruitSalad-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show File:FruitSalad-2012Live.jpg|2012 live FruitSalad-2013Prologue.jpg|2013 prologue FruitSalad-2013SongTitle.jpg|2013 song title FruitSalad-2013.jpg|2013 version SimonSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Simon singing the song EmmaSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Emma singing the song LachySingingFruitSalad.jpg|Lachy singing the song FruitSalad-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise FruitSalad-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version FruitSalad-104.3Myfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio performance FruitSalad-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:FruitSalad-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple store performance FruitSalad-2013Live.jpg|2013 live FruitSalad-Google.jpg|Google performance FruitSalad-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal live FruitSalad-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandEmmaSmithSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma Smith singing this song FruitSalad-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club FruitSalad-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance FruitSalad-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby FruitSalad-2014Live.jpg|2014 live FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|Orchestra FruitSalad-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club Episode Appearances *The Party *Wiggle Food *Hygiene *Safety *Nutrition *Fruity Fun (Mariachi Wiggles Version) *We Like Fruit *Yummy, Yummy! *Fruit Salad *Shiver Me Timbers (Concert) *O'Reilly! *Is That Lachy? *Captain and the Tomatoes *Musical Cake *Painting Portraits *Bow Wow Wow Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Yummy Yummy (Credits background music) *The Wiggles Movie (Cameo) *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes! *ITunes Live *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1993 songs Category:1993 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs